Jacob & Renesmee After Breaking Dawn
by xEmmaBx
Summary: One year after Jacob imprinted on Renesmee and made her his soulmate. Jacob wants to take their relationship to a new level, but does Edward approve? Rated M for a reason ..
1. Beautiful Greeting

**Disclaimer;**Just to clarify that I do not own any of these characters. These were created by Stephenie Meyer, the lady who gave me dreams by creating Twilight :)  
**Jacobs Point Of View**The gravity of the earth no longer tied me to the place where I stood.  
It was the baby girl in the blond vampire's arms that held me here now.  
Renesmee

_One Year Later..._I was a bit nervous. I hadn't seen her in 365 days. Each day was torture. The only thing I remember was her, in my arms, touching my chest with her tiny hand. She was only 30 minutes old, yet looked 30 days old. I strolled past the Cullens' Garage. It was open. I saw .. _his_ .. Volvo and quickly looked into the window to see my reflection. Did I look too Posh? Dammit. I'm turning into Alice. I unbuttoned the top 3 buttons of my creme shirt, and pulled down my black jean trousers, which seemed to fit me perfectly, no matter how tall I was. I silently flinched when I heard the sound of a loud grunt. I looked over the Volvo to see _his_ brother violently punching a large boxing bag. With every hit, he made a little noise, which did sound a bit wrong.  
I quickly yet quietly snuck out of the garage, before the bloodsucker could accuse me of trying to steal the car. I walked up the porch and harshly knocked at the front door. It quickly swung open, and the tall blond vampire greeted me. Carlisle patted me on the back as he closed the door behind me.

"Didn't think you were coming until later Jacob" He said in his familiar voice. He had a grin on his mouth while he spoke_. God_these Cullens smell.  
"Wouldn't want to waste a minute" I replied. At the same time, I could hear heels walking along the marble floor, I turned at saw another Cullen.  
"Hmph. You came. Thought my wish was coming true for a second." Rosalie snarled through her teeth.  
"Well, there was no way I was going to miss my favourite show. 'Barbies gone wild'" I said to her, my head up looking down at her.  
Carlisle walked past me and Rosalie. He strolled into the lounge, with his hands in his cardigan pocket.  
"Is she ready yet Rose?" He called to her, still with his back to us, he carried on walking until he was out of site. Me and Blondie followed him.  
"She just got out the shower" She replied as she quickly pushed in front of me. I could tell they were talking about Nessie.

I walked in the Lounge and saw my dear friend Bella sat on the sofa. Her skin was paler and her lips more red and fuller. Must have been due to the Vampire stuff she went through to become one. She saw me as I took another step. Her smile beamed at me. She shot up and jumped into me. Her arms wrapped round my neck and her feet in the air.  
"Jacob! I've missed you loads!" Her voice was different since she was smiling so much and had to speak through her teeth  
"Ha, well now you've got me back.. try not to .. break me !" I said, since she as squeezing me so hard I had the wind kicked out of me. I guess to her it wasn't even squeezing. To her, it was an air hug.  
"Sorry" She giggle as she loosened her hold and I put her back down.  
Her hands cupped my hands, they were so cold.  
"You look so older!" She squealed.  
"You look.. so young.." I replied with a confused face.

"Hello Jacob" I heard from behind me. I spun round and saw Mr Edward Cullen walking down the stairs.  
"Alright." I said in a flat voice. He came up to me and shook my hand. His as cold as Bella's. He had a crooked smile on him, too familiar. He walked round me and draped his arms round bellas shoulders. She looked up at him and asked,  
"Is she coming?"  
"Yeah, I knocked on her door, she said shes nearly ready" He answered, he looked at me and then at Bella.

"Jake?" Said the small gorgeous voice. I slowly turned around and saw her. At the bottom of the stairs. Wearing Strap heels which only lifted her 2cm off the ground. Black see-through tights, which showed off her beautiful petite figure. A cappuccino coloured strapless dress that just came above her knees, and a wide belt under her bust. She was tall and her wavy curls draped just below her shoulders. And her side fringe combed beautifully just past her eye. She looked like an 18 year old. Her skin was pale yet had more colour than her mother and .. _father_.

"Nessie! Hey!" I said after I took in her beauty. She came running up to me, arms out and shoes banging against the floor. I ran up to her too, so that I wouldn't have to wait any longer to feel her touch. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist, her arms in the same position her mothers were in.  
"Oh My Gosh! I havent seen you in a year!" She said as I put her down. But she kept her arms round my neck and I kept my arms around her skinny waist.  
"Nessie! Look at you!" I said as I spun her around like a tiny dancer. She was so beautiful. I was so glad I imprinted on _her._  
So gorgeous.


	2. Strange Feelings

**Renesmee POV**It was weird. His touch was warm. Which was different considering everyone else in my house had cold, marble-like skin. He looked manly and rough. What you would expect from a muscular-build werewolf. When he spun me round, I caught a quick glimpse of my father's expression. He must have looked in my mind when I first saw Jacob.  
"You look Amazing Nessie!" He said to me  
Well, all I can say is that I can uderstand why my dad didnt like him that much. On the scale of good-looking, kind, awesome creatures; they tied the top.

Before I could even say a word, my Dad had his hands around my upper arm, gripping around them like claws, and pulling me back to him and mom. We went and sat on the sofa. Me, mom, and dad on the large one, and jacob on the arm chair, with one of his legs swung over the arm.  
"You know it's weird Nessie-" Jake said. _You don't say.. _I thought. "The last time I was here with you, I was giving you my christmas present. Aww Bless, all you would do is nibble at my fingers!" He finished.  
Oh god how embaressing! I blushed like my mother while looking down at my Quileute Promise Bracelet. I fiddeled with it while Mom and Jake chatted. Dad kept a close eye on me, and widened his eyes whenever he disagreed with one of my thoughts.

About 10 minutes later, Mom, me and Jacob were all laughing at one of his cute little jokes. Dad just sat there satring at me and Jake. He was really starting to get on my nerves. I understood that him and Jake had trouble in the past. But that was over! He always holds onto silly little memories. Why can't he just let go and leave me be!

"Um, Renesmee, can you, help me in the kitchen please love?" Dad suddenly broke the silence.  
I nodded and walked with him into the kitchen.  
"You alright nessie?" He asked me, as he poured a glass of water for Jacob. "You seem a bit .. weird because Jacobs here. I know you have feelings for him but-" I cut him off before he could finish.  
"What? What made you think I had _feelings_ for him?!" I quickly answered back.  
He gave me a sharpe look and said "Well I saw the way you looked at him .. and your thoughts seem to be all about Jacob."  
"Well obviously; not often when you have a warm skinned person here."  
"Nessie. Just watch yourself. And stop being cheeky." He frowned at me and walked out of the kitchen swifty, leaving me behind at the sink.  
"Hey Renesmee!" Mom called to me.  
I quickly hurried over back into the lounge and over to her.  
"C'mon, time for a hunt" She insisted.

"Ok, hold on." I quickly rushed up to my bedroom, and slid off my tights and put on some skinny jeans and sneakers. My mini dress just looked like a long top, so I didnt bother getting changed.  
"Ready?" Dad asked, still sat on the sofa, and mom by the door, eager to have a feast.  
"Yup. See you in a bit Jake" I called to him.  
"See ya Ness" He replied. The sound of his voice seem so mellow and relaxing.  
"Lets go." Mom said as she opened the door, and we both sped out at in-human speed.


	3. Together

**Jacob POV;**

Hm? What can you do for 20 minutes with a vampire? ..  
I know! Start an argument !

"Listen Jacob, you've already tried to take Bella. Don't try to do it with Nessie."  
"Who said I'm taking anyone off of anyone?" I snapped back.  
"For crying our loud Jacob. Don't get me started on what you put us through!"  
"Oi Cullen. I did what I had to do to save you lot. And I know what your really saying; your still pissed that I imprinted."  
He didn't look at me after that. We sat there in an uncomfortable silence for 20 minutes. Too long.

Nessie was panting when she walked through the door. Her mother trailing not far behind.  
"Hi!" She said to us and came and sat on the arm of my chair. I smiled at her presence. While her parents talked, she bent down and whispered softly in my ear  
"Meet me in the meadow, I need to talk to you"  
Before I could even reply, she was half-way up the stairs.

**Renesmee POV **I couldn't bare it any longer. I had to tell Jacob how I felt. Love at first sight was real. All I thought about when was hunting was Jake. How I wanted to be with him. I knew we were meant to be. He imprinted on me for goodness sake.

I scrunched my hair up into a messy bun, with my fringe and a few layers falling at the sides. I put on a little bit of mascara, just to be confident in myself. I Pulled on a long cardigan that fell a little further than my top/dress. Then I heard Jacob shot up fromt he stairs "I'm going now Nessie. Bye!"  
"Bye!" I called back.  
Thank god Jake had controlled his thoughts. Or Dad would have known what we were doing in a heartbeat. I went to my window, and peeked out one of the blinds. He got on his motorcycle and sped off in the opposite direction to his house. In the direction of the meadow. I waited for about 3 minutes until I slowly raised my window, trying not to make a sound. It was 4:30. Time flys when your having fun. Once my window was ajar at a size that could fit my body through, I clambered out silently and jumped onto the tree outside. I crawled down it and sped off at in-human speed.  
I slowed down when I saw his bike resting on a nearby tree. I then slowed completely down so that I was in a walk. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I saw him stood there. Hands in his pockets, his back to me, and the wind hitting his perfect body. It was freezing cold, and the wind hit me too. I felt like I was fighting a loosing battle with it, as I slowing walked up to him.

"Thank You, for coming" I said quietly. He didn't flinch. He slowly turned his body around and looked at me.  
"What was it.. that you.. wanted to tell me?" He asked softly, in that angelic voice I adored. I moved a bit closer to him. I was about 3 feet away.

"I don't know how to say it. You make me feel weird. I heard once, that love, is friendship on fire and thats the way i feel when I'm around you. I get butterflies when your near me. Your skin is warm and soft. Different to what I'm used to. A good different. I wanted to be with you. I need you with me. The truth is I cant bare leaving you." At this point, a cold tear ran down my cheek "Jake, I dont know how to cope with it. You are my life now. Jacob Black. I love you"

We stood their looking into each others eyes. His lips curled into a gorgeous sexy smile.  
"Nessie-" _Oh God, here it comes.. _"-I feel the same way."

He walked up to me slowly and lifted my chin with his hand. The other held my hand. I closed my eyes and felt his pursed lips meet mine for the first time. He lead our lips in a synchronisation of passion. As he deepend the kiss, I released my hand from his, and wrapped both of my arms around his large neck. His hands moved down to the small of my back. We didn't care about the weather or what was happening around us. It was me and him. Sharing a perfect kiss. We both pulled away slowly, trying to make the kiss last longer. I slowly opened my eyes and beamed a smile. His mouth went back to my favourite smile.

"Ahem"  
We both jumped and i removed my arms from around his neck. We turned around and looked. Jake still had one of his arms around my waist for protection. My Dad came out from behind the trees.

"Renesmee Cullen. Get back home. Now." he said in a flat voice, staring at us with anger and hatred. I stood there shivering. Both because I was cold and afraid


	4. In My Arms

**(30 Minutes After the event. Renesmee AIM name: Nessie101 Jacob AIM name: J-wolf)**

**Renesmee POV**

I lay there on my bed, crying into the softest cushion on my bed. How could I be grounded for a whole 2 weeks? Love makes you do crazy things.. including sneaking out to see your lover. Dad nearly killed himself for my mom, I don't remember grandpa grounding him for that!  
4 Days had already gone by.  
I had to at least speak to Jacob. I couldn't bare it any longer.  
I quickly pulled out my laptop form under my bed and switched it on. My dad had already banned my phone, I guess he forgot about this.

I muted it quickly as I knew they would be able to hear me as my bedroom was right above the sitting room.  
I loaded up my AIM as quickly as possible, and was so relieved to see him online.

**Nessie101: **I'm so sorry. This is all my fault.  
**J-Wolf: **Don't be! It is so not your fault. We belong together. Theres nothing wrong with that.  
**Nessie101: **I can't bare being without you ..  
**J-Wolf: **Don't Worry baby we'll be together soon. Time will fly by you'll see.  
**Nessie101:** I hope your right. I'm sorry about my dad. He's a little over protective..  
**J-Wolf: **Oh it's cool Ness. Don't worry about him. You'll be in my arms soon I promise. Just imagine I'm with you now. Holding you close. I miss you Nessie. So Much.

I didn't reply a while after that. I was too busy trying to make sure no one could hear me crying. Thank God it was raining.

**Nessie101: **Just promise me one thing.  
**J-Wolf: **Yeah ..  
**Nessie101: **You'll see me before my 2 weeks is up.  
**J-Wolf: **Of Course. I Love You Nessie x

_I Love You Jac- _What?! My computer just went black? What happened? Jacob! The battery must have died. This was torture. I couldn't even say I love you to him.

But I did as he asked me too, and imagined him, with his hold around me, the image of his muscular body wrapped tightly around me. I didn't care at the fact that dad could read my thoughts. I wanted him to know how much I missed my Jacob.

___

"Wake Up Sleepy Head... Wake Up... _Wake Up... _NESSIE!"  
"Oh!" I darted up and fell out of bed on the floor, to be greeted by the sight of someones large feet.  
"Man, You half-humans can sleep for America!" Emmett said as he picked me up off the floor, and put me down on my bed.  
"Ergg.. What time is it Uncle Em?"  
"12:30, and time for you to get up! C'mon, we're going out! Me and You!" He said, as he took my towel off my radiator and flung it over my head.  
"Where are we going?" I grumbled and removed the towel.  
"We, young lady are going Cliff-Diving. You need to get some fresh air. I already asked your Dad. He says it's ok."  
"Ok, whats with the happy-go-lucky act? .. wait how many red bulls have you had?" I asked with a smirk on my face.  
"I've had about three _blood flavour _red bulls in the last 15 minutes, and I feel awesome! C'mon!"  
I giggled as he pushed me into the bathroom and walked away.

I was ready in about 30 minutes. I had my favourite blue bikini on under my clothes. I had put some short jeans and a large baggy shirt that fell off my left shoulder.  
We were out the house and at the meadow in less that 5 minutes. We walked past the field were our infamous baseball matches take place and put our stuff down by the cliff near the waterfall.

I took the first jump. The rush of the waves hit my skin. I was amazing. I clambered out to find my uncle Emmett looking a bit agitated.. like he was looking for something.  
"Uncle Emmett? Whats Up? The water is incredible today!" I said as I grabbed my towel and wiped my body quickly. I walked up to him while wrapping the towel under my arms. He carried on looking around, staying in the same position. His eyes looking into different parts of the Forrest.  
"Uncle Em?" I said again. He turned around and faced me. Still looking around. Then a smile appeared on his face as he looked past me. I was turning my head to see what he was looking at, but before I could, uncle Emmett grabbed my shoulders.  
"Erm, Nessie, I got a.. present for you.." He said quickly.  
"Um, Ok .. but whats up? You seem a bit-" Before I could finish, He was turning me around by my shoulders and I could see what he was smiling at.  
Jacob. My Jacob. Standing a few feet away smiling and walking slowly toward me and my uncle.

I smiled my biggest smile and ran straight toward him, uncle Emmett dropped his hold and stood and watched as I jumped into my man's arms.  
"Awh Nessie! It's good to hold you again!" He said as he lifted me off the ground and spun me slowly. I had never been so relieved to see him.  
"How did you know I was here?" I asked, still smiling. My feet touched the floor again, but my hold on Jacob didn't loosen.  
"I called your uncle last night. He agreed to take you out so we could be together" I looked at my uncle and smiled. He winked at me and went to dive off the Cliff.

"Well c'mon Nessie, we're here to cliff-dive aint we?" Jacob said. He scooped me up and I held tight around his neck. He leaped off the cliff and I squealed a bit. The waves washed us both into a large caved area under the waterfall, were the water was pretty shallow. He kept hold of my hand as we went and sat on a few rocks. The water reached up to my waist.  
"I didn't think you were gunna come until a few days" I said as I moved myself closer to him, while he slid his arm around my waist.  
"No-way! I couldn't wait that long. I was barely coping before." He said as he moved his head to the side and kissed my jaw line. I moaned slightly. My Hand clung to his neck and I leaned back a little. He carried on kissing me making his way further down to my shoulder until-  
"NESSIE! YOUR DAD JUST CALLED. HE WANTS YOU HOME NOW. C'MON LOVE BIRDS WRAP IT UP." Uncle Emmett Called. Ugh talk about bad timing.  
"I'll see you in a few day Nessie" Jacob said as he removed his lips form my shoulder and met them with mine again. We sat there making out for a few minutes, until I started mounting him and realised what I was doing.  
"Bye Jake. I Love You." I breathed into his mouth.  
"I Love You too Nessie. More than you will ever know.  
And with that I got off of him, and swam back into the rapid sea, To be greeted at the top with uncle Emmett standing with my towel.


	5. Christmas Shopping & Aunt Rose Sex Talk

**Jacob POV**

12 Weeks after the Cliff-Diving, and it was Christmas.. well 2 days before. Me and Nessie were so relieved to find out her punishment was over. To be honest that dude Emmett is growing on me. Well he is a life-saver, if he didn't agree to let me and Nessie see each other.. I would have had to risk seeing her my own way. We went paint-balling the other day. It was me and him verses Ness and Bella. But during the game, it soon turned into Emmett verses Bella, and me comforting Nessie.. with my lips.

The other day, Nessie asked me to spend Christmas with her, since my Dad is out of town for the month. But I still haven't got her a present.  
_Shit.  
_There was only one thing to do. But even the thought of it made me scared.  
Go Shopping with Alice Cullen.

"OI WOLF!! HURRY UP!! WE NEED TO AVOID THE TRAFFIC!!"  
Arg. That little annoying voice killed my ears.  
I shuffled into the passenger seat.  
"What do you think I should get her?" I asked as we drove in the direction to the mall.  
".. Oh I have some ideas.." She smiled with a grin that kinda scared me..  
Let the nightmare begin..

**Renesmee POV**

Shopping with Aunt Rose and Uncle Em.  
_Funny As Heck._  
It started off with me and Uncle Em singing, well screaming, too Three Days Grace- Are You Ready in the car.  
Then Aunt Rose started to argue with a man who 'took her parking slot'.  
Later on, Uncle Em got his fly stuck, so he's still walking around with his boxers on for display.  
Then we started shopping. First I got Jakey some Levi's. Then I got him some Van's that he's been wanting for ages.  
I didn't know what to get as his main present.  
So I asked uncle Em. We agreed on one thing. Luckily Aunt Rose got us a discount.. well it wasn't really her giving u the discount. It was her clevage. Uncle Em didn't seem to mind what the guy at the cashier was looking at. I guess he was _proud_of his wifes _gift_..

**Jacob POV**

Shopping with Alice Cullen.  
_Torture.  
_First of all, she went to get her nails done, which took 30 minutes, of my time. Also the fumes of the nail glue made me dizzy, I was seeing two of that little pixxie.  
Second, she started window shopping and found this 'drop-dead-gorgeous shirt' she had to buy.  
Oh wait, it gets better! She used me as her _guinea pig_to test some make-up. Guess she wasn't against _animal _cruelty!  
About 3 hours later, we actually got to do some shopping. We headed into one of Nessie's favourite stores, and I got her a Paisley swim bag she's had her eye on. She wanted a bag for the next time she goes to La Push.  
Next I got her a huge Teddy Bear, holding the words '_I Love You'_. I had no idea how to wrap it up. It was _massive!_

**Renesmee POV**

After a few hours of shopping, we stopped into Starbucks. Me and Uncle Em got some hot chocolate, while Aunt Rose got herself a.. _double de-caffe, skinny organic, with extra foam and whipped cream latte.. ?  
_Anyway, we went and sat down in the booth. They had to talk to me about something..  
"Nessie. Has your mom or dad had the _birds and the bees _talk with you yet?" Aunt Rose asked me, sipping a bit of her Latte. Hmm, why is Uncle Em blushing ?  
".. No ..?" I replied.  
"Oh dear." Uncle Em said, as he looked at Aunt Rose.  
"Guess it's up to us big boy!" She said while slapping playfully on his thigh.  
"Basically Nessie. The birds and the bees, are a way of life. It's the way that.. a person can share something special with the person they love-"  
"Yeah you got that right" Uncle Em cut her off and winked at her. She rolled her eyes and got back to her.. _explanation.  
".. _A bee, goes up to a pretty bird.. and they _get to know each other.. _by the bee.. giving the bird.. a worm!"  
"But wouldn't the bird just eat the bee?" I asked a bit confused. Uncle Em started to chuckle, until Aunt Rose hit him again.  
"No because the bird loves the bee.. and so they do a little dance, and have _alot _of fun."  
_Huh?!  
_"But you have to be careful, because sometimes.. the bee might give the bird a bad worm.. and so the bird gets ill.. Or other times.. the bee could give the bird a _special _worm, that makes the bird fat.. and after a long time.. another little bird comes along, but its a _baby _bird"  
By now, she was smiling and Uncle Em, was holding back tears of laughter.  
"What. The. Heck. Are. You. Talking. About?" I said bluntly.  
Uncle Em burst out laughing, and I just stared gormlessly at Aunt Rose.  
"Ness, she's talking about you and Jacob." Uncle Em breathed after he calmed down and wiped away a few invisible tears.

"Oh!! So your saying, if me and Jacob love each other alot we might get carried away and by carried away I mean his penis goes in my vagina and I might get pregnant if Jacob accidently get semen inside me and I would have to wait 9 months for a baby werewolf/vampire to come out of me. Why didn't you say so?!"


	6. Sad Afternoon

**Jacob POV**

We got back to the Cullen residence two hours later, after buying Nessie her main present. God I really hope she likes her gifts!!  
Well, she better after I had to spend a day in the Mall with.. _Alice.  
_I went and made myself comfortable in the living room. Then Edward came around the cornor. He didn't say a word to me. He just looked at me and snarled.  
Completely obvious that he still didn't approve of me and his daughter being an item. He walked straight through the room and out the window. Soon after Alice fluttered down the stairs.  
"Ok, I've hidden Nessie's stuff under my bed. Dont you _dare _tell her!" She hissed at me.  
"O-ok!" I stuttered.. what ? That little munchkin is creepy.

"Ooft!" Nessie said as she stumbled through the door. I got up and walked over to her.  
"Welcome Back Ness!" I smiled and scooped her into my long arms, cradling her.  
"Hey Jake. Have fun with my aunt?" She asked.  
"Ahem.. Yeah.. sure. What about you with Blondie plus one?"  
"Yeah!! It was awesome!!" She said with a huge smile.

**Renesmee POV**

I suddenly heard a _clunk _from outside. I knew it was Uncle Em hiding Jacobs present in the garage. But Jacob grasped my hand, and was about to go out and look what it was.  
_Crap.  
_I had to stop before he saw it! .. Hm, don't worry, I'll just use a technique Aunt Alice taught me..  
"Jake!" I said and he turned around swiftly.  
I quickly attacked his lips with mine, making him forget about the noise behind..  
He closed his eyes, but I kept mine open, just to check that Aunt Rose and Uncle Em wouldn't come out with the present. I wrapped my arms and legs round his body, just so I could get a better view of my relatives. He held me up by my thighs and I cupped his face.  
_No Worries Aunt Rose.. Take Your Time.. I could get used to this.._"Renesmee." My father said behind me. I quickly pulled away from the passionate kiss and jumped down from my man's arms. I cleared my throat and blushed as my father gave Jake a stern look, and walked away. Mom came round the coner after.  
"Oh! Hey guys, I didn't realise you were back." She said while hugging me.  
"Er, yeah mom we just got back." I smiled.  
"Jacob, your welcome to stay here for a bit. We can make you dinner."  
I heard Dad growl from inside the living room. Mom rolled her eyes.  
"Don't worry about your father. He's just a bit _growchy this morning !!" _She said the last part louder so that Edward would hear. I'm guessing he did.  
"I don't want that _mutt _anywhere near our daughter!" He said while getting up and walking over to us.  
_Oh For God's Sake!  
_"Dad! Stop being like this! You have no right to call Jake names. I'm 17 years old, stop treating me like a kid!!" I shouted. I stormed past everyone and nudged my Dad on my way.

**Bella POV**

I watched my daughter charge off in a strop. I sighed before saying,  
"Edward, look she's going to be fine. She knows what she wants and she knows what's best for her. Can't you just her a break ?"  
"No I will not give her a break! First she sneaks off to see this dog, now I catch her trying to get it on with him! If She carries on like this, her punishment will be back on!" He nearly shouted at me.  
"_Don't you dare raise your voice like that to me Edward Cullen. Our Daughter is 17 years old and I have accepted her love for Jacob. If you can't do that, don't take it out on us!"  
_"Er, I know when I'm not wanted." Jacob said, as he was just about to leave.  
"No Jacob, you can come upstairs and help me with Nessie." I walked away from my husband, teary eyed and hurt.  
I heard Edward sigh and kick one of the chairs in anger as he went back into to he living room.

**Jacob POV**

I had never been in Nessie's bedroom before. It had a theme: Pink and White. It was a bit confusing, since Nessie had always been into sports, and didn't wear much make-up. I guess she had a girlie side aswell!  
Under a decorated wall lay her large white double bed. She had a desk at her double window doors, that were wide open from when she went hunting before the mall. On the desk were a bunch of flowers, some books and a picture of me and her. Also, there were two big beany-bags in the shape of flowers.  
Opposite, was a big sitting chair, it was pink and lepord print. Her mom went and sat down next to her on the bed, where Nessie sat cross-legged looking out of the window. She had tears dripping down her skinny face. It hurt me so much ot being to be over with her, holding her fragile body. But I could tell she wanted alone time with her mom.

While they sat and talked, I went around her bedroom, smiling at the little details she had put around, to make the room more her.  
Soon after, I came over to her. I sat in front of her, pulled her as close as possible, wrapped my arms under her arms and around her back, to let her cry gently into my chest. Her mother rubbed her back to sooth her pain.  
I mimed the words _I Love You_ as I kissed her soft hair.


	7. Let The Games Begin

**Renesmee POV**

You know, I always thought Dad was going to protect me.. not _over_protect me! Why can't he see that I'm old enough to learn by my actions, and give me some dignity!! I don't go on about mom and him do I?! All these thoughts were running through my head, while I had my body protectively held by Jake. I softly cried into his warm beating chest.  
"Don't worry sweetie. Your Dad just wants whats best for you." Mom said to me. I lifted my head slightly to reply, but kept my arms around Jake's waist.  
"This is whats best for me. Jacob is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Why can't Dad see that?!" I quietly said, but raised my voice slightly.  
"He does see that baby girl. It's the fact that your young. He doesn't understand how you can be feeling this at your age." She replied. I sniffed.

"Nessie, Your Dad isn't angry at you-" _Yeah right ! "_He's angry at me. He's worried I'm going to take you away from him. Stop screwing over yourself when it isn't your fault." Jake said in his soothing relaxed voice.  
"How can this not be my fault?! I was the one who told you to sneak out! I was the one that kissed you! I was the one that made all of this happen!!" I nearly shouted. I removed my hold from Jacob, and lay down on my bed, cuddling a pillow. I heard a sigh from my mom, and Jacob sit down on the bed.  
"I'm going to go talk to your father." Mom said. I felt the weight of the bed shift as she got off and the quiet _bang _of the door closing.

Jacob lay him self next to me, but I didn't turn around to face him. Instead, he slithered his arm around my lower waist and pulled me gently toward him. I felt bad for Jake. He hadn't done anything wrong, and I wasn't even giving him the audacity to look into my weeping eyes.  
"Shhh" Jake whispered into my ear. I sighed, trying to calm myself down. I hated the fact that was ignoring Jake, so I put my feet in between his legs. We lay there for a few minutes. He kissed my jawline, hair and cheek until I had stopped crying completely.  
I wanted to stay like this with him for longer.. but dumb and dumber had to ruin it..

"C'MON LOVE BIRDS! WE'RE GOING OUT!!" said Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper.  
"UGH!!" I groaned and burried my face into my pillow. I felt Jake sit up.  
"Come on guys, Nessie's having a bad afternoon.." He said to my uncle. _Isn't my boyfriend the best?!_  
"Which is exactely why were going out! Your mom talked to your dad ness, and we've decied to go play some baseball, you know cheer you up! Alice says theres a thunder storm coming, so we better hurry!" Uncle J said to me. He nudged me a bit. Jacob quietly chuckled and got up. _Wait.. I thought he was on my side?!  
_I groaned some more.. then it went really quiet. A bit too quiet for my liking..  
I slowly lifted my head up, to see Jacob, Uncle J, and Uncle Em's faces up close to mine. Uncle J said really quickly,  
"you-have-0.5-seconds-to-get-out-of-this-bed-or-action-will-be-taken-oops-times-up!"

I squealed as the 3 large men lifted me up out of bed and bobbed me up and down in the air. It was like I was on some invisible trampoline! Uncle J had his hands clasped around my ankles. I couldn't see Uncle Em, probably because he had his arms around my shoulders. And finally Jacob had hold on my back and bum. _Trust him to go for that part of me.. If ya know what I mean.._

_***5 Minutes Later***_

I had my arms wrapped around Grandpa's neck, not too tight though. My legs were tied around his thin stomach. His left arm supported my left leg so that I didn't slide off on the journey to the clearing. His other arm held 2 large, metal baseball bats. My head rested on his shoulder. Beside us was Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice. Aunt Alice was in the same position I was. Since my Aunt was so small, my Uncle didn't need to hold her up, she just clung around him like a baby in a swimming pool.  
The other side of me was Jacob. His hand held my hand.  
Next to him were Rosalie and Emmett, play fighting by gently pushing each other, then going back to making out.. then fighting.. then making out.. you get the picture.

Mom, Dad and Grandma were at home. They didn't come. I guess dad didn't want to be in the same room as Jacob, let alone a large clearing. Mom was obviously talking to dad still. And grandma was making me and Jacob dinner for when we get home.

We were divided into 2 teams. There was me, Uncle Em, and Jacob on one team. Uncle J, Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose on the other.  
You can never have Aunt Rose and Uncle Em on the same team, or we would just have a load of demolised trees in the clearing, so we kept their competition between them.

I took a sip of my can of Pepsi before the game started. Uncle Em was at first base, trying to hit it off with Aunt Rose. Grandpa knelt down at the starting point, waiting for me to come over and bat. He was the referee.

"Crap." Jacob said, I turned around and walked up to him.  
"Whats Up?" I asked. He looked into the forrest and 2 figures came walking out from the trees.  
"Sorry, I completely forgot!I was supposed to meet Leah and Seth here for a hunt. Here they come now." _Oh No!! It was bad enough having Jacob here.. since Aunt Rose was. But now with Leah.. I always knew she had a thing for Jacob. He must have told her we were am item.. she doesn't look very happy._

"Hello Jaws." She said in that harshful tone. _Hello Jaws! Ugh, gimme a break.  
_"Yeah Hi Leah. Hey Seth.." I said. I gave seth a quick hug, and nodded at Leah.  
_Well.. let the games begin.. and I'm not talking about Baseball.._


	8. People Change

**Renesmee POV**

_Oh Jakey, can you help me hold the bat.. Oh Jakey can you get me a soda.. Oh Jakey-Blah Blah Blah!! _Ugh!! She annoys me so much!! She can just stick that fake girl-next-door act right up her .. ahem.  
Why can't she see that me and Jacob were a couple?! I've kissed him, hugged him, jumped on him, bit him, everything.. is she blind?! Has she dated him.. slept wih him.. kissed him.. no!I have.. I'm his friggen soul-mate for crying out loud!!

"First Batter!!" Called Grandpa. My turn.. now let's see whos the best at Baseball.. Aunt Alice did her signature pitch. The ball came speeding toward me like a bullet. I hit it at full force in unison with the thunder, the roar of my hit was unbelievable!!

I grinned an evil smirk as a ran at full speed round the bases. I was heading to second base when I saw Uncle J running toward me with the ball in his hand. Ah! I didn't want to be out on the first run!! I kept on running, trying to get faster then-OOFT!

Suddenly, I was on the ground, my hands and legs sprawled out, along with some strands of hair that had fallen out my ponytail. My belly hurt a bit, since I hit the ground pretty hard.. What the hell happened?! I looked up quickly to see Leah put her foot back on the base.. She had tripped me up?!  
"Oh My God!! Nessie You Okay?" Aunt Alice said as she came running over, everyone else came over aswell. Uncle Em and Jake lifted me up from the ground. Jake held me up, he cupped my face with his other hand.  
"What the fuck happened?!" Uncle Em said. Grandpa growled at his language.  
"I don't know.. I was running.. then I tripped on something.." I said. My chin started to sting. I touched it with my finger, it was bleeding. I must have grazed it when I was completely _floored by a certain someone..  
_Aunt Rose ran to first base and pulled something out of her bag. She ran back over at in-human speed. She was holding a band-aid. Jacob took it from her and wiped away a bit of blood with a Kleenex. He then put the band-aid on my cut and kissed it gently. I blushed since even Grandpa was staring.. guess he's not the only doctor I need..

I noticed that Leah was stood in the same position giggling. As I walked past her to continue the game, I glared at her, giving her a back-off-this-is-my-land look. Jacob removed his hold on me, by stroking down my arm and kissing my hand. I smiled and looked at Leah, who quickly turned away when she saw me looking at her.

"Something tells me you and little miss werewolf don't get along.." Aunt Alice said as the team were getting ready for the next batter.  
"You think?" I humphed. She gave me a quick wink and picked up some snow. I gave her a confused look.  
"Let's see if dog's like getting wet .." She said while pressing down on the snow, making it into a sphere. Suddenly I knew what she was going to do. We smiled at each other and got into positions.

"Ready Leah?" Alice called to her. Leah nodded and got ready to bat..  
Alice lifted her hands above her head and kicked her leg out, then she threw the 'ball' and Leah. When Leah hit it forcefully, it smashed into flakes of snow, covering Leah.

I burst out laughing! So did Uncle Em, Uncle J, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice! I saw Grandpa holding in laughter. Seth also giggled under his breath.. _You know, I always liked little Seth._  
"Arrrggg!!" Leah screamed. Uncle Em wolf-whistled which made me and Uncle J laugh even more, and Aunt Rose scowl at him. I came over and rested my arm on Alice's shoulder who wasn still laughing at Leah too. Carlisle got up from his squat and went over to a soaked Leah. He tried to brush off a few of the snowflakes, but she hit his hand away and growled deeply at him. Jacob had a straigh face.. why wasn't he laughing? He walked over to Grandpa and Flaky and put his arm round Leah.  
My smile suddenly dropped. My arm fell off Alice's shoulder and stared at my Jacob and Leah, with my lips closed in a stiff line. I heard a few murmours from Uncle Em and Uncle J.

Jacob pulled Leah into a hug, and didn't look at anyone. He kept his eyes on the ground and tried to calm Leah down.  
"Um.. why d-don't we carry on with the game.." I quietly asked Aunt Alice, who seemed to be in a state of shock.  
"Er, yeah sure.." She put her arm around me and walked to Aunt Rose, Uncle Em and Uncle Jasper.  
"What's this all about?" Aunt Rose said as she started at Jacob and Leah. Her face was disgusted. I couldn't look at Jacob and Leah anymore.  
"Son Of A Bitch.." Uncle Em said, I gave him a quick glance. Aunt Rose put her hands on my cheek.  
"C'mon Ness.. Let's finish this game.." Uncle Jasper said. His mouth changed into a smile as he walked up and pressed my head to his chest as a half hug. He kissed my hair and we all set back to our posts.

Jacob and Leah didn't play after that. They sat on the ground and talked. We carried on with the game. I got out on my 3rd run. My team won. But that didn't matter.  
"Jacob, Leah.. lets go.." Called Seth, who gave me a sypathetic smile. They both looked at him, got up and went to run in the forrest. Jacob looked at me when he was about to go. He didn't smile.. just looked into my eyes and went. I returned the same straight emotion. So much for trying to impress Jacob.. looks like Leah had won..


	9. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Renesmee POV *(Please Be sure to check out my profile for some pictures of Jacob + Nessies outfits and accessories.)***

_I have found, almost everything written about love, to be true. Shakespeare said Journeys end in lovers meeting." What an extraordinary thought. Personally, I have not experienced anything remotely close to that, but I am more than willing to believe Shakespeare had. I suppose I think about love more than anyone really should. I am constantly amazed by its sheer power to alter and define our lives. It was Shakespeare who also said "love is blind". Now that is something I know to be true.  
For some quite inexplicably, love fades; for others love is simply lost. But then of course love can also be found, even if just for the night. And then, there's another kind of love: the cruelest kind. The one that almost kills its victims. Its called unrequited love. Of that I am an expert. _

Hmm.. I like that quote. From my favourite film, The Holiday. And that speech Kate Winslet gives at the start.. it's like she's reading my life! I miss Jacob. I miss him terribly. It was Christmas day. I had already opened my presents and gave everyone a Christmas kiss. I did quite well this year, I received a new xBox 360 game from Uncle Em, and two DVD's from Aunt rose; P.S I Love You and Knocked Up. My Mom and Dad gave me a whole bunch of stuff, like a few novels, a new TV, an iPod (from my Dad which is already filled with some music he recorded from his piano) and lots more. Grandpa and Grandma got me some new clothes and a really nice jewelry box. Next from Uncle Jasper, I got a calender, some albums, and a big teddy bear (He said I could 'take out my anger' on it).

Aunt Alice hasn't given me her present. She just called us to say Merry Christmas since she was still on her way back from a long hunt. I got out the shower a few minutes ago. I had dried my hair and put on some deodorant. Then I got into my Christmas outfit; a long white flowing tee-shirt, with black straps, and normal skinny jeans. I put my hair in a low side pony-tail and slid on some white dolly-shoes. I then put on some neutral make-up and a few white bracelets. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I felt a bit confident. No matter how much I missed my Jacob.

"Hey! Here's Santa's Little Helper!!" Uncle J cried out as I walked down the stairs. I half-smiled. Grandma put her arm round me  
"Don't worry honey, he'll come around when the time is right.." She said in a relaxed voice.  
"Yeah I know.. is Aunt Alice back yet?-"  
"IM HEREEE!!" Aunt Alice said as she walked in, through the window.  
"Merry Christmas Aunt Alice!!" I said, while going up to give her a hug.  
"Hehe, Merry Christmas Kiddo! Oh!! I Have Presents!!" Aunt Alice said in her sing-song voice.  
"Here You Go Jazz, Merry Christmas.." She said as she walked up to him and gave him a medium sized, wrapped box. He kissed her on the lips, and got stuck in. After many layers of wrapping paper, he found a large novel and some shopping coupons (for Alice's favourite store..)

She then gave Uncle Em and Aunt Rose a mini-fridge, and a Chi flat-iron.. and some more shopping coupons for Alice's favourite store..  
Next she gave Mom and Dad a set of 'Team Cullen' baseball gear and a DVD box set of Mom's favourite television show.

"Now Missy.. time for your presents.." She said as she pulled out a black box with red ribbon around it. I gave her a confused smile as I took off the lid to find loads of translucent tissue-paper. I slowly pulled out a pink lingerie set, with a lot of patterned lace. I looked it up and down, and heard giggles in the room, obviously from Uncle Emmett. I flashed a quick glare at him, and then, too, giggled under my breath. I heard my dad choke on his breath with the shock.

"Might look good on you." Said a familiar voice behind me. I spun around quickly, still with the frilly corset in my hands.  
".. and there's my second present for you.. " said Aunt Alice.  
I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood my Jacob, hands in his pockets, smiling my favourite grin.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Leah's the beta of my pack, I have to protect her. I pained me to-" I cut him off by running right at him and jumping into his out-stretched arms. He had never hugged me like this before. He breathed into my neck and he lifted me off the ground. Nothing else mattered, just me and my Jacob, together at Christmas. I kissed his neck slightly as he swayed me side to side. I could feel the gaze of my dad on me, but I didn't care. I could of stayed there for ever and ever, but then Jacob put me down, probably realising how long we had spent just cuddling in mid-air, while my family just watched. He looked into my eyes, and then headed for the door. My heart sank, and I felt like I was going to cry. Why was he leaving? Why didn't he just stay with us? But then it occurred to me... he was bringing me my presents! I beamed a huge smile as he walked in with a giant teddy-bear, a wrapped up box and an envelope.

"Whats Christmas without a few presents 'ey?" He smiled at me. First he gave me the giant teddy bear, it had a heart on it saying _I Love You. _Aww!! How sweet!!  
Next he gave me the wrapped up box, I slowly opened it to find the cutest swim bag ever!! The one I wanted!! Man that was expensive!! I gave him a long long kiss on the lips, pressing deeper with every second. I could hear my father trying to clear his throat, obviously to say your 3 seconds are up.. ugh shut up dad! His tongue on my bottom lip.. Hmm.. _I could really get used to this.._Oh!!" I exclaimed, I pulled away and ran upstairs to Aunt Alice and Uncle Jaspers room I opened the closet door, to find every single piece of clothing in colour order. I looked down to find Jacob's two presents, still wrapped up neatly with a bow. I grabbed them quickly and ran back downstairs.  
Jacob smiled at me, he was still holding that envelope

"Oh Nessie, you didn't have to get me anything.." He said in that sweet voice I couldn't resist.. Why did he have to be so cute?!  
First I gave him the smaller box. He opened it to find the Vans.  
"Oh My God!! Nessie!! You are the best!!" he said with a new smile, the kind you find on a kid's face when they walk into Disneyland.  
"Here" I said as I handed him the other present. He ripped it open and found the new skinny Levi's.  
"Woahh!!" He chuckled, he smiled at me and put the pants up to his legs.  
He moved over to me and hugged me again, this time with his lips on mine, he moved them side to side. Practise makes perfect..

"Do you guy wanna take a break and like actually.. get to the main present!!" Uncle Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Aunt Rose. He was sat on the sofa with her, his head gestured toward the garage. I smiled and grabbed Jacob's hand, everyone else followed me out the house as I gently dragged him toward the large garage.  
"Ready?" I asked him as I opened the garage door, with some help from Uncle J. I walked over to his gift and removed the large cover.

Under it I revealed the large silver Harley Davidson motorcycle. His mouth dropped open, then slowly pulled into a smile. He ran over to it, half jumping.  
"Oh! My God!!" I said as he inspected the bike. "This is Awesome!!" He said, nearly shouting. I giggled at his excitement. Uncle Emmett laughed at walked over too, along with my Dad. He checked it out aswell. My Dad whistled.  
"Good taste Nessie.." He said, as he smiled at me. Wow.. I though Dad would have had a go at me for even making out with Jacob.  
Next thing I knew I was up in the air spinning around. Jake had picked me up and was twirling around with my in his arms, bridal-style. My legs kicked around and I laughed, swinging my head back. He smiled at me, his sparkling white teeth shining at me.  
"Arg, I love you so much!!" He said as he stop spinning me and looked into my chocolate eyes. I giggled some more before he set me down, bent me backwards and kissed my lips softly. My head nearly touched the floor as he kissed me passionately.

"Mmm!!" He said as he lifted me back up. I pulled away but kept one arm wrapped tightly around my waist. He pulled out the envelope out of his back pocket, and handed it to me. I read the front in my Head, _Nessie xx.  
_He placed both hands back on my waist and smiled at me before I opened it...


	10. Lazy Packing

**Renesmee POV**

"Just Open It" He said to me. I pulled it open and found 2 white pieces of paper with black printed writing on it. We looked at my family who all seemed to be smiling, except for mom and dad, I guess the didn't know what it was like me now..  
I read the first Line..  
_Quillayute Airport_.  
I looked at him and gasped. My Passport name 'Vanessa Wolfe' was on it, and the other had 'Jacob Wolfe'  
The date was 26-December-2009  
Wait.. That was tomorrow?!  
_Oh My God.._ We're going to Orlando!!!  
I screamed at the top of my lungs and jumped up and down. Jacob loosened his hold around me while he chuckled at me.  
"WE'RE GOING TO DISNEY LAND!!" I screeched. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose laughed at me. Aunt Alice wrapped her arms around Uncle Jasper's hips, and my mom and dad walked up to me.  
"So er, where are you guys staying?" Dad asked Jake.  
"Um, Disney Wilderness Lodge.." Jake smiled at him. I stopped jumping and faced my dad, Jacob had one of him arms wrapped all the way around my waist, with my body resting against his slender figure. I was still smiling.  
"Jake.. maybe we should talk about this.." My mom said. What?! What's there to talk about?! Me, Jacob, Disney-Land, Mickey Mouse, Holiday!!  
"Yeah.. that's why I got some extra tickets.." He said as he pulled out another envelope. Oh My God!!  
Dad opened it to find.. 6 More Tickets?! Holy _Crap.  
_"W-Woah_.._Jacob.. Thank You.." My Mom stuttered and smiled as she took her ticket out of the pile.  
"Ha.. well merry Christmas Cullens!" He said while gesturing his hand to the ticket's in my Dad's hand. They came over and looked at their individual tickets. I kissed his cheek as he watched my family's expressions.  
"Well.. It would be good to be with you guys.." My dad said, he shook Jake's hand and I gave him a big hug.  
"Ahh!!" Screeched Alice. We all looked at her, my eyebrow raised.  
"We Have To Pack!!" She shouted. Oh God!! I giggled a bit under my breath.

*_**2 Hours Later***_

".. Sandals?"  
"Yup." Aunt Alice replied. She was helping me pack with Jacob. I could hear Aunt Rose and Uncle Jasper arguing at something stupid like towels. Even though I couldn't hear him, I could tell that Uncle Em was trying to calm his wife down.  
"Nessie, why don't you take this?" Jake said as he picked up Aunt Alice's _exotic_ gift. I was lying on my belly on my bed with my suitcase on the floor with Aunt Alice sat in front of it.  
"Um.. I don't know.. What about my Dad..?" I said cautiously, tyring to think of random things to make sure he couldn't hear. _I Like Pie. I want to meet Mickey Mouse. I am Tired.. _I think it's working.  
"Oh Nessie!! I didn't buy it for you so that you could hide it under your bed and make it collect dust." Aunt Alice said as she winked at me. groaned and turned over so I was facing the ceiling and my back was on my bed. Jacob came over to me and put the lacy lingerie beside me. He climbed on top of me and held himself up by his hands either side of my head. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his neck.  
"Erm, Ness.. Do you want the pink or blue bikini?" Aunt Alice said as she pushed both of them between me and Jacob's face.  
"Both!" I giggled. She packed them and Jacob moaned at he kissed my neck going down to my collarbone. My hands pushed down on the back of his shoulder blades.  
"You won't need a bikini when I'm with you.." Jacob whispered, I giggled a high pitched girly laugh and I felt his lips smile on my body.  
"Nessie!" Aunt Alice shouted as she clapped her hands together, making Jacob move his head up and growl at her. I laughed at my Aunt and Boyfriend fighting over me.  
"Ok, You can carry on making-out, just listen to what I say and don't remove any clothing.." She said in a stern but funny voice.  
"Erm, does that include Nessie's top?" He asked her as he bit the top of my shirt. I laughed loudly and Aunt Alice made a gagging noise. He smiled at her and rested his head on my shoulder, his body weight was on top of me, but it felt nice.  
I stroked his cheek and he smiled at me. My finger traced his jaw-line and lips, he kissed my finger and kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Ok. Remember when your at the pool, stick to your bright colours, that way the sun will make them more luminous and more people will look at your clothes-" Aunt Alice said, but Jacob cut her off,  
"Actually I will look at her body.." He ha a cheeky grin and I smiled at his little joke.  
"Ugh, anyway, At night, wear dark clothes so that you will look more fun and free-wheeling!"  
"Sure thing Aunt Alice, remember my shoes and sunscreen and.." I slowly cut off as I felt Jacob's lips against my neck again.  
"Hey shorty, what time is it?" He asked, His mouth still pressed to my pale skin.  
"Errrrr, it is 6:30" She replied.  
"Hey, you guys packed yet?" Asked Uncle Em as he came in with Aunt Rose on his back, kissing his shoulder. _I swear my whole family is loved up on Christmas!!  
_"I'm just finishing off Nessie's suitcase, then I'll check on Edward and Bella." Aunt Alice said. I saw her quickly sneak in my Christmas present.  
"Eeeeek!! I'm so excited!!" Said Uncle Em, his voice went high like a nerdy virgin freshman. We all looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I mean.. Um, Yeah Me and Rose are gunna get in off on the plane man!" He said, trying to cover up his childish excitement.  
"Mm, well hopefully me and Nessie can aswell." Smiled Jacob, his lips placed them selves gently on mine and we moved in synchronization.


	11. Travelling

**Renesmee POV**

I only got 1 hour of sleep that night, I was too excited to even think about shutting my eyes. Everyone that night went for a hunt and finished their packing.  
The next morning came fast, but I was happy to get out of Forks.  
Grandma and Grandpa dropped us off at the airport at 2am. I kissed them both goodbye, and walked through departures, hand in hand with Jacob. My parents and Aunt's and Uncle's hurried behind, arguing at the seating plan on the plane.  
Our plane was delayed 15 minutes.. great !

We all sat down in the waiting area. Aunt Alice was busy arguing with the souvenir man behind a store desk. Aunt Rose was reading a magazine and Uncle Emmett was busy on a little Nintendo game. Uncle Jasper was staring at the plane looking around the airport. My Mom and Dad were looking at the screen of flights, trying to see when we could board the plane. I was busy snuggling up to Jacob, giggling at his little mini jokes.  
"You tired?" He asked me in a whisper.  
"Mm, I guess I'm OK.." I replied as I rested my forehead on his. He kissed my nose and said;  
"We'll sleep on the plane, got to make sure your awake to go on the rides."

We both smiled and I rested my hand on his knee.  
"_Attention Passengers, Flight D3453 now boarding." _Said the crackling woman's voice on the tannoy.  
Uncle Emmett shot up and sprinted to our gate. He started jumping up and down screaming,  
"Oh My God!! We're Gunna Meet Mickey!! Oh My God Oh My God Oh My God!!" He grabbed the miserable Flight Attendant and shook him. He looked at my Uncle blankly.  
Aunt Rose soon came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Babe.. We're in public.." She said quietly. Uncle Em stopped jumping and looked around, seeing half the waiting passengers staring at him.  
He cleared his throat and tucked in his fly-away shirt.  
All of us Cullen's chuckled at him.

The queue was huge and full of little kids.. including Uncle Em. I looked around and spotted someone I thought I knew, I looked more carefully and realised.. _Oh My God!!_  
"Seth!!" I shouted and ran up to him.  
"Holy Shit! Nessie?! What are you doing here?! Oh Stupid question, I forgot about Jacob's Present! I didn't realise it was today" He smiled me as he hugged me. I laughed at him.  
"What Are you doing here ?" I asked him, now with my whole family behind me.  
"I'm going to see my mom, she's moved to Orlando!" He smiled. I giggled at his outfit, he had his long hair up in a pony-tail, a blue Hawaiian shirt and short khaki trousers, complete with sandals and sunglasses. He joined us in the queue after my family greeted him.

I kept my hand locked in Jacob's. Once we got on the plane, Jacob took the window seat, me in the middle, and Uncle Jasper the other side of me.  
In the next isle, sat Aunt Alice, Mom and Aunt Rosalie. Behind us, were Uncle Em, Dad and Seth. We were on our way to Orlando.

**Jacob POV**

About 10 minutes into the flight, Nessie fell asleep in my chest. My arm comforted her as she slept, and my other hand held hers.  
"You treat her well Jacob.. I can see and sense that.." Jasper spoke to me. His expression didn't change, he still looked in pain.  
"Good, I'm glad to hear that.." I replied.. thinking of Edward.. on purpose. I heard him clear his throat. He smiled and silently chuckled.  
I stroked Nessie's back.  
"Thank You for doing this for her, it's really what she needed." He said.  
I heard Emmett start to howl with laughter at a funny scene in a Disney movie, on the screen on the back of our seats. Seth also giggled at it.  
"Mmm.." Nessie murmored as she shifted her body weight and gripped tighter on my hand, pulling me closer to her. Jasper was now talking to Alice across the isle, holding her hand and blowing kisses to her. I looked out the window, hoping Nessie would wake up soon. I carried on stroking her skinny back.

**Renesmee POV**

I woke up from a deep 30 minute sleep, to be greeted with the smile of my gorgeous man.  
"Hello Sleeping Beauty" He said in a soft muffled voice.  
"Getting into the Disney mood 'ey babe?" I joked. He smiled and chuckled.  
"I'm already getting enough from Emmett!" He laughed.  
"Yayyy!! Minnie found Mickey!! Wahoo!!" Shouted Uncle Em from behind us, making us and a few others jump, also making some babies cry. I giggled softly. Jacob looked out the window, his arms still locked around me. I drank a bit of my still cold diet cola. I sat up and rested my arm around Jacob's thigh. He had his arm draped over my shoulders, my other hand held Uncle Jasper's.

We got off the plane a few hours later. Seth was going to meet us later at 'Magic Kingdom' and since the weather forecast looked non-sunny, me and my family were going there for the whole day.  
But First we arrived at our hotel. It was amazing!! The whole pine and wooden campsite theme reminded me of the meadow and Forrest. We walked up to the front desk in.  
"Hello and Welcome to Disney Wilderness Lodge, how can I be of assistance?!" Said the woman behind the desk, whos smile seemed like it was hurting her. Her voice was high and happy, which freaked me out!  
"Erm.. we erm, have rooms.. under the name of-" My Dad started  
"Black, Jacob Black.." Jacob finished.. _God He sounded sexy!!_  
She typed into the computer for a few seconds..  
"Ah yes, room 16 and room 345!" She said, still with that scary smile stapled to her face.  
"W-w-wait! room 16 and 345?! I thought we were next door to each other?!" My Dad  
she typed again..  
"Erm, no it's been booked for those rooms." she said.  
Jake smurked at me and winked. My Dad sighed, checked in and walked off in a huff. I giggled under my breath at Jacob's sneaky idea..

**(Sorry I haven't updated!! My computer is fucked so I'm now on my moms :D, please review, and thank you so much for your comments so far!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!)**


	12. Sexy Arrival

**(A/N; Just to say I won't have a chapter up this next week, I'm going to go visit my Grandma, and I can't take my laptop. I was thinking of doing it on my iPhone, but it would take a while to edit and complete! Hopefully I will get one done as soon as I get back. Thank You For the support etc.. Hope you like this one, sorry it's short!! xD )**

**Renesmee POV**

I walked into our room, with Jacob's fingers weaved through mine, and my other hand clutched to my suitcase handle. I looked around the large open space and smiled. Closets and Drawers had been lit up by scented candles, which glowed the entire room.  
In the center of the room was a large king-size bed with crisp white linen lightly thrown over. Rose petals scattered delicately on the floor. I heard the pitter-patter if falling rain outside, but it didn't ruin this moment.

"I booked us one of the honeymoon suits.. the other room's weren't as nice as these.." Jacob said behind me. He walked in front of me and took my luggage off me. He placed them in the corner. I still stood there, mouth ajar, staring at the room.

"Oh. My. God." I managed to get out. Jacob stood in front of the bed and smiled a blushing grin. I squealed as I ran up to him, full speed, and wrapped my arms round him. We fell onto the bed and I kept my hold on him. He laughed the cutest laugh as we rolled round on the soft cloud.  
"Jacob.. You are the best person I have ever met!" I squealed, as we stopped and I lay on top of him. His arms curved around my waist, and mine gently round his thick neck.  
".. I know" He said, we both giggled. I placed numerous kisses on his soft lips, as he did with mine. I murmered slightly at his faint touch. His fingers moved down to my skinny thigh, which were revealed by my jean hot pants. His hand clutched around my leg, while my fingers lifted off his Rolling Stones shirt. We carried on kissing, making each press deeper and more passionate. I tossed his shirt on the other side of the bed and felt his hot firm check against me. His temperate was high and I could tell he had been working out.

I traced the waist line of his jeans, but got cut off as Jacob pulled away my snow white shirt. I giggled and smiled at him as I pulled away. He chuckled at me as I switched positions, so that he was on top of me. His head slowly moved down to my neck and collar bone. I groaned at his perfect pressure. My legs wrapped around his tough body and he went lower down my body.  
My fingers pressed into his skin, but not deep enough to break through. The sensation of his kisses and touch sent various thrills through me.

"Oh, Woah! Am I interrupting something..?" Asked a rough voice from the door. I looked past Jacob's shoulder, and he turned his head, to see my Uncle Emmett covering his eyes, standing in the doorway. ~  
"Guys this is Disneyland! People don't have sex in Disneyland!! .. No matter how much people want it.." He said, obviously referring to Aunt Rosalie's and his wild nights.  
I heard Jacob chuckle and get his shirt, he wrapped it round my chest and got off me.  
"Yeah but Emmett.. Disneyland makes dreams come true and fantasy becomes a reality." He said as he walked up to my uncle and placed a hand on his shoulder. Uncle Em removed the hand on his eyes to look at Jacob.  
"Alright Black!! Don't take it too far!! I'm already struggling just being in the same room as Rose!!" He said to him. I giggled and got up. I turned around so I wouldn't reveal myself to mu uncle and man. I slipped on Jacob's shirt, which was enormous and dropped down past my hot pants and up to my knees.

I walked up to them once I was done and wrapped my arms around Jacob's chest from behind. I rested my head on his shoulder as I asked,  
"What time we meeting Seth?"  
"Erm.." Jacob looked at his watch. "In 30 minutes." He replied, kissing my cheek.  
"30 Minutes?! That's how long it took me to get here from our room!" Uncle Emmett joked. Me and Jacob quietly chuckle at him."You know your dad's still pretty pissed about the fact our rooms are separated." He finished.  
"Well if they were next door to us, we wouldn't have been able to do this.." Jacob replied, gesturing to our amazing silk bed.  
"Oh well it doesn't bother me. I'd rather spend the day dressed as a Disney princess than listen to you humping my niece." He joked again. I giggled seductively.  
"I can arrange that.." Jacob replied with a sexy grin on his face.


	13. The Start Of Something Sneaky

**(Heyyyy!! Just Got Back, So I'm a little rusty hehe. Hope You Like It!! I know its short.. again, but I'm still getting bakc into them :D)**

**Jacob POV:**  
"Argg.. Nessie C'mon!!" I moaned, I was lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling. The rest of her family where here too, in our hotel room. Emmett and Blondie were looking out the window and Jasper and Alice sat on a large armchair.  
Bella was sitting on the bed next to me, Her legs crossed, sitting up, looking at her husband who was waiting under the door frame, with a stern look on his face.  
Nessie was still in the bathroom, doing her hair or something. Then it sprang to mind;  
"Oh!! Emmett!! I said it could be arranged.. so.." I grinned, passing him a large bag on a hanger.  
"Are You Kidding Me?!" He shouted.. and smiled.. when he unzipped it a little.

**Renesmee POV:  
**How embarrassing is this.. My Uncle and my boyfriends friend.. wearing a Cinderella and Snow White costume.  
"OH MY GOD!! ITS PETER PAN!!" screamed Emmett, pointing at the worried teenage boy in the infamous green outfit.  
"AHH!! ITS PLUTO!!" shouted Seth, jumping up and down, his arm linked with Emmet's.  
"O-oh man.." Groaned Jasper, obviously sensing strange feelings from the excited boys.

My hand was laced in Jacob as we walked down main street USA. He smiled at me, as we tried to forget the image of the men.  
"So what shall we do first ma lady?" He asked in a soft voice.  
"You've been spending too much time with my Uncle Jasper.." I giggled. "I don't know.. But I did see a ride back over there." I pointed to the large rollercoaster.  
"Well then lets go!" He said, turning around and running with me back to the ride.

**Bella POV:  
**"Boys, Are you going to take those ridiculous outfits off yet?! I mean, Emmett, I can see your chest hair through the bustier!!" I groaned. It was a pretty disturbing sight.  
Edward wrapped his muscular arm around my waist and squeezed it slightly as he chuckled.  
"Don't worry, Aunt Rose will get him out of it tonight." He winked at me. I giggled a bit.  
"So Nessie, where do you- Nessie?" I asked as I spun round on my heel realising her and Jacob were gone. No sign of them.  
Edward turned around too. His face went blank as he vigorously moved his head, trying to see where our daughter was.  
"Jacob!" He growled, releasing my waist.  
"EMMETT! SETH! GET OUT OF THOSE STUPID CLOTHES AND FIND RENESMEE!!" He shouted. Making some people turn around and stare in shock.  
Emmett and Seth turned around immediately, they looked around as well noticing Renesmee was gone.  
"She couldn't have gotten far Edward." Alice said as she walked up to my side, pulling Jasper with her.  
The boys removed their dresses. _Thank God_they were wearing shorts underneath.  
"Yeah don't worry Edward. She's probably just on a ride."Emmett said in a calm voice.  
"DONT WORRY?! MY DAUGHTER IS OUT THERE WITH THAT MUTT!! WHO KNOWS WHAT THEY WILL GET UP TOO?!" Edward shouted at Emmett, pushing his shoulders so he stumbled back slightly.  
"Edward, love. He's right. Cool it or we will get kicked out or reveal a _secret_." I said to him, putting a hand on his cheek, making him look at me.  
He sighed and put a hand on shoulder.  
"Ok. We'll split up into pairs. Seth you go with Alice and Jasper. We'll have to find them." He said calmly, pointing to where each couple would go.


	14. Emmett as a Punishment Jeez

**Renesmee POV**

"That was awesome!!" Jacob chuckled, as he lifted me out of the carrige of the water-ride. He were both soaking wet. My T-shirt stuck to my skin, and my hair dampened. Jacob shook his hair like a dog. People huffed and tutted when water sprayed in their faces. I giggled under my breath.  
"What now then?" He asked, putting his arm around my shoulder, as I put mine around his waist.  
"Don't know. You tell me." I replied.  
"Hmm, well we could do this-" He said, before pushing his lips to mine. My arms automatically slid around his neck and deepened the kiss.  
"Renesmee.." He murmoured. _Jeez, _He looked good wet..  
"Mmm?" I mumbled  
"I Love you so much.."  
"I love you too." I replied.  
My palms pressed against his pecks, that were clearly visable through his soaked shirt.

I pulled away after a few seconds.  
"Ice-Cream?" I asked, grinning.  
"Let's go.." He smiled, gripping onto my hand and pulling me to an ice-cream cart.  
Jacob got chocolate, and I got vanilla. We were walking along a bridge, over a soft flowing river. I smiled and giggled when I saw Jacob get a bit of chocolate on the tip of his nose. I went over to him to get it off, when I realised, my ice cream had pushed all over the zipper of his jeans.  
"Uh oh.." I said as I looked down at his crotch.  
I covered my mouth and laughed.  
Jacob sighed and chuckled a bit himself, trying to wipe it off with a napkin.  
"Don't worry, it's barely noticable." I assured him, as I wiped off the chocolate off his nose with my finger.  
"Yup. Sure." Jacob said sarcasticly.  
I pouted, thinking I had made him sad.  
He looked at me and chuckled.  
"Oh come here." He said, pulling me closer with him by the waist, and kissing me again.

"Nessie? Jacob?" I heard my mom say behind me. We both spun around.  
"Oh hey mom." I smiled, walking over to her and Dad.  
"W-Where have you been?" My Dad said through clenched teeth, obviously trying to hold in anger.  
"Well, me and Jacob went on a ride.." I told him, looking a bit confused.  
My Dad looked at Jacob and me, realising how drenched we were. Then his eyes shot to the vanilla ice-cream stain on his jeans.  
_Crap. Wheres Emmett when you need him?!  
_"Daddy.. I know what you're thinking.." I sighed.  
"Renesmee. Don't."  
"Dont what?!" I snapped.  
"Try to get out of this.." He said, closing his eyes and looking down.  
"Oh for goodness sake Dad!" I groaned, raising my voice to him. His head snapped up and looked at me with narrow eyes.  
"Renesmee Cullen. Don't you dare raise your voice at me. I am your father. You will do as I say." He said coldly. I didn't say anything, just thought of my memories of me and Jacob in the past 6 minutes.  
My dad stared at me for a while, reading them.  
He huffed before saying.  
"Nessie.." _Good, he's saying my nickname.. He must be less angry.. _"I think it would be best if you stayed in our room tonight. Jacob can stay where he is. Even though nothing happened, you did betray me by going off where I couldn't find you." He sighed. I understood now. I guess I was a bit bad with the whole running off thing.  
"Edward.. it was my fault. I took Nessie to the ride." Jacob admitted. I squeezed his hand and glared at him.  
"It doesn't matter Jacob. I still think it's best if Emmett and Nessie swap rooms. Nessie will stay with Rosalie." Dad said.  
"Hey roommate!" Emmett said, popping up from behind Edward, waving at Jake.  
"Oh Jeez.."

We arrived back at the hotel a few hours later. It would have been earlier, but Seth and Emmett insisted on meeting _all _the Disney characters walked into the lobby, with my hand in Dads. Jacob was busy trying to get Emmett to stop bugging him. Emmett was showing him all the autographs and pictures he got today. I felt sorry for Jacob. He wasn't bothered about any of it, but he still tried to make out as if he was intrigued. He smiled at him sweetly, as he did with me. Only one night without him, and I knew Dad would be guarding our doors.

**Jacob POV**

"This is me and the 7 Dwarfs! Oh! And this is me with Sleeping Beauty, nice girl. Did I tell you about the story when I walked into the enchanted forrest and I saw-"  
"Yes Emmett. 6 Times so far." I said bluntly, trying to push his autograph book out of my face.  
We got up to me and Nessie's room, and Emmett immediately dived onto the double bed. _Lazy Cow.  
_"Ok, how come me and Rosalie have to share a tiny little bed, while you and Ness get to sleep on 10 mattresses?!" He said, rolling around.  
"Because if we gave you this room, it would be look like a bombs hit it after one night.." I chuckled to myself. "Anyway, your not sleeping here, this is mine and Nessies bed." I said to him.  
"Dude, I don't sleep. You can have this bed to yourself man." He replied. " What time is it?" He finished.  
"Um, 7:00pm" I said, briefly looking at my watch.  
"Ok, we are going for a hunt at 8. So, I have enough time to tell you about the story when I strolled into the enchanted forrest and saw-"  
I groaned again and flopped down on the bed.


	15. Planning with Seth

**Jacob POV**

_This. Is. Endless.  
_"I met this really nice princess the today, her name was Jasmin, I was walking next to her. Oh she was so sweet!" Emmett chuckled to himself, looking up at the ceiling, hands behind his head.  
I was sat in an armchair, head in my hands, almost crying.  
"Emmett, for the love of all that is good and pure, would you please just.. _Shut_. _Up._" I emphasised the last two words.  
He sighed.  
"Alright fine, if you don't wanna know about when I walked into the enchanted forrest and saw-"  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAW! YOU SAW FARIES IN THE LARGE WILLOW TREE, LEFT TO THE WHITE RABBITS HOUSE!" I yelled, standing up and waving my hands around.  
"... actually they were pixies..."

That was it. I left the room and slammed the door on my way out. I rubbed my face with my large hand and groaned. I pressed the button for the elevator and waiting for it to show on my level. The bell dinged and the doors slid open. Seth was in it.  
"Oh hey man, how are you?" He asked me, putting an arm over my shoulder, pushing me to the lobby.  
"Um.. fine I guess.." I replied. We went over and sat down in a booth at the bar. The seats were fake red leather, and squeaked every time you put pressure on it.  
"Hows Nessie?" I asked calmly.  
"She's fine, giving her dad a hard time about the sleeping arrangements." He snickered. I smiled at him. Aww my little Nessie..  
"I bet Edward and Rosalie are getting a kick out of this.." I sighed. Seth just nodded his head, staring at a woman across the room. I snapped my fingers in his face. "Oi!" He looked up at me and rolled his eyes.  
"Huh? Oh yeah. But only Rosalie. Edward seems pretty damn proud of himself.." She finally answered. I huffed slightly and looked down.

"Hows you and the teddy bear?" He asked me. All I did was give him the most annoyed, evil and scary look you could imagine. Seth shuffled back slightly in his seat, which made me grin. "Whats the play for tomorrow?" I inquired. Seth simply shrugged. I sighed and leant back in my seat, which caused it to squeak slightly. The bar was fairly quiet. People seemed to be whispering rather than talking. About 5 people were occupying the high seats at the bar, drowning away their sorrows in beers and spirits. Something you don't see everyday in Disneyland. A waitress came over, wearing a cropped tank top with the mickey mouse logo printed on the front, a very short mini skirt, and heels. Seriously, if there was a contest of sluttiest disney workers.. who would stand a chance?!  
"Howdy ya'll! Can I get you anything?" She asked in her perky high voice, that annoyed the crap outta me.  
"Well.." Seth murmured in a low seductive voice. I hit is elbow.  
"Snap out of it mate. We'll just have water thanks." I replied, trying to be as polite as possible. She nodded and winked at Seth. He smiled cheekily and watched her walk away. "Jeez, can you be anymore of a dork?" I chuckled to myself.  
"Shut up Jake.. You know I'm hopless around women." He moaned.  
"Yes I do know that." I grinned.

The Cullens came down the stairs and past the bar. I saw Nessie and blew her a kiss. She giggled and waved at me, until her father saw. He came and put an arm around her petite shoulders and guided her out the large open doors.  
I sighed and looked at the table. The slutty waitress came back over, but now wearing a crimson lip gloss, which made her look like a 3 dollar hooker.  
"Here ya go boys!" She giggled, setting both glasses of beer down.  
"Um, we ordered water!!" I called after her, but she was already jogging away before she could hear. I could hear her chuckled mischievously. I sighed and took a few gulps of the bitter larger. Seth downed his in a couple of seconds. I mean, I did like to drink.. alot. But I figured Nessie wouldn't want to come back from her hunt, with me passed out on the floor and Seth with the waitress in out bedroom.

"Seth.. I need your help." I said confidently looking at his sandy colored face.  
"Huh?" He asked bluntly. I rolled my eyes before speaking.  
"I want to take Nessie out tomorrow. Just her and me. Somewhere where we can be alone and chat. She's always liked her privacy, and lately, she hasn't been getting much." I smiled.  
"Ok.. But how do you need my help?" He asked a bit confused.  
"Well you could distract her family for one. Help me find a nice place where we can be alone." I smirked, drinking some more of my glass.  
"Alright.. I can do distractment.. Where could you go?" He questioned me again. I sighed through my nose and thought.  
"Some place similar to the meadow. She loves it there back home." I replied, remembering when she was little. We used to hunt near the meadow. The way she used to smile and two small dimples would appear on either side of her cheeks.  
"Hmm.. Theres a golf park just down the road from here. I saw it when I was driving to meet you in Magic Kingdom." He smiled like a kid at the last two words.  
"Seems alright. We'll plan it tomorrow." I smiled at the thought of me and Renesmee finally having a day together. I finished my glass and called that silly waitress back over. "Water this time please." I said sternly. Seth chuckled nerdishly. He turned his head and smiled a very strange grin.  
"Not a chance bro.." I chuckled, leaning back on my squeaky seat.


End file.
